Question pour un citron !
by CamDark
Summary: Un jeu télé qui a comme premier prix une nuit avec Harry Potter ! Des candidats vont se battrent pour l'avoir ! Mais lequel l'emportera ? Chapitre 5 en ligne ! Et oui, enfin la suite
1. Default Chapter

_Je suis reparti sur une nouvelle fic ! Je sais, j'en ai déjà deux en cours et j'ai la suite d'une autre à écrire. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je continuerais, mais pour l'instant j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic avant que l'idée ne s'en aille et SURTOUT pour oublier mon bac orale de demain ! Donc je vous sers cette mini fic de trois chaps environs, peut-être plus, je sais pas, ça dépendra du succès rencontré._

_Bien, maintenant, on passe aux avertissements et tout le blabla ! **Ceci est une fic yaoï, donc les homophobes, je vous prierais de bien vouloir faire de l'air et dégager le terrain, vous viendrez pas dire que j'avais pas prévenu !** Voilà, pour l'avertissement, ah oui, sans oublier que le **rating est classé NC-17 pour le dernier chapitre seulement ! Bon, un peu les premiers aussi, mais ces juste le langage, quoi que…** Bon, ça c'est fait._

_**Disclaimer,** qui sert à rien car personne ne le lit mais qu'on est obligé de mettre, les persos, c'est pas moi, c'est JKR ! C'est clair comme ça !_

_Piti résumé juste en passant : On assiste à un splendide jeu sorcier qui à comme grand prix, **une nuit de folie avec le petit Ryry !** Il est t'y pas génial ce jeu ? Bien, on passe tout de suite à l'histoire ou je blablate encore ? Vous êtes sûr ? Bon ok, l'histoire !_

**Question pour un citron !**

**(ou pour les anglais)**

**Question for a lemon !**

**Ou comment passer une belle nuit à ne pas dormir.**

La scène se passe dans un grand amphithéâtre où des milliers de jeunes, moins jeunes et vieux, hommes et femmes, sont rassemblés pour assister au show sorcier le plus coter de tout les temps ! Question pour un citron !

Le présentateur arrive. Beau, grand, fort, intelligent, drôle et riche (Lol, c'est l'homme parfait !), Chris Luxurious s'avance vers les concurrents en leur offrant un sourire digne des pubs pour dentifrices !

Petit jingle : J'aime le citron, lalala lala lalèreuuuh ! Que c'est bon le citron, lalala lala lalon !

"Bonjour ! Bienvenue sur le plateau de Question pour un citron ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'honneur et l'immense privilège d'accueillir les stars qui font la une de toutes les gazettes ! Mais avant de les présenter, je voudrais vous rappelez qu'il est totalement interdit de photographier, baver, toucher ou violer l'un de nos candidats ! Merci de votre compréhension.

Passons maintenant aux présentations ! Honneur aux dames comme on dit :

""Elle nous vient tout droit de la contrée des Milles Sanglots, elle a été capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles à Poudlard école de sorcellerie, elle a 20 ans : je vous demande d'applaudir, en douceur car elle risquerait de pleurer, Miss Cho Chang !

Quelques applaudissements polis se firent entendre, mais rien d'exceptionnel.

""La deuxième jeunes filles, nous viens de la région de la Connaissance Infinie, elle a été élu préfète en Chef à Poudlard et a obtenu les meilleurs notes encore jamais répertoriées jusqu'à présent, lors de ses examens, elle a 18 ans : applaudissez tous, Miss Hermione Granger !

Les applaudissements furent un peu plus nourrit, mais se n'était pas encore l'hystérie !

""Notre troisième et dernière candidate, nous arrive de la région des Belettes Rousses, elle a été élu Miss Ragot cette année par le journal de l'école de Poudlard où elle est en dernière année, elle a 17 ans : Applaudissez Miss Ginny Weasley !

Pareil que Hermione.

Passons maintenant à la présentation de nos candidats mâles !

""Ce spécimen habite dans la Vallée de la Peur des Cours de Potion, il a remporté 7 ans d'affilé le prix de l'élève le plus peureux, et a également remporté le prix du plus grand nombre de chaudrons explosés, fondus, évaporés…il a 18 ans : On applaudit Mr Neville Longdubat !

Applaudissement plus enthousiaste que les filles.

""Celui-ci nous arrive également de la région des Belettes Rousses, il a été nommé Monsieur Glouton et Monsieur Ventre sur patte durant 5 années consécutive et a aussi remporter le concours du plus gros mangeur de Pudding à la crème anglaise cette année, il a 18 ans : Mr Ronald Weasley !

Les gens semblant commencer à avoir de l'intérêt pour le show, applaudir plus longtemps.

""Ce jeune homme habite sur le Mont des Belles Gueules Arrogantes, il a passé brillamment ses études à Poudlard, a réussi à mettre plus des trois quart des mâles du château dans son lit, a effrayer 666 élèves au cours des deux dernières années qu'il a passé à l'école, est devenu un dieu du sexe incontesté, il a 18 ans regard noir de la part du candidat…heu pardon, 19 ans : Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Mr Draco Malfoy !

Tonnerre d'applaudissements…et d'évanouissements.

""Le prochain viens de Derrière le Voile, région peut connue du sud de l'Angleterre, il a passé 13 ans de sa vie dans la prison d'Azkaban, sans pour autant perdre son charme, il a anéanti le rat Pettigrow et a défoncé la porte du ministère de la Magie, (pour plus d'infos reportez-vous à la Gazette du Sorcier de la semaine dernière) il est presque aussi beau que moi, tout étant dans le mot presque, il a 40 ans : Une salve d'applaudissements pour Mr Sirius Black !

Salve d'applaudissements…et hyperventilations.

""Ce candidat nous viens directement de la Forêt de la Luxure, il est sombre et mystérieux, poètes à ses heures perdues, il connaît tout des potions et de leur subtilité, champion incontesté de la nage linguale en apnée et triple champion du monde de l'orgasme le plus long et bruyant, il a 40 ans : Un Ouragan d'applaudissement pour Mr Severus Snape !

Ouragan d'applaudissements…et de crises cardiaque.

""Notre avant dernier candidat arrive de Poudlard où il en est le directeur, il est l'inventeur des nouveaux bonbons multis goûts et est un fervent admirateur de Bertie Crochu ainsi que le président du fan club des mangeurs de sucreries et l'instigateur du mouvement du SBCM : Sauvons les Bonbons aux Citrons Maltraités, son âge est indéfinissable 50 ans et des poussières, dit le candidat, elles sont très grosses vos poussières à mon avis : Applaudissez comme vous voulez Mr Albus Dumbledore !

Applaudissement moins enthousiaste que précédemment…et crise de fou rire 50 ans et des poussières, trop drôle ! hum…

""Le dernier candidat vient du Mont de l'Horreur et je n'ai aucune envie de le présenter…on me dit que je suis obligé…bon d'accord…alors, il est le chef des Mangemorts, sadique et pervers à souhait, il ne rêve que d'une seul chose…se faire le prix de ce soir ! Impossible de dire son âge si je ne veux pas qu'il m'Avada kédavrise, je ne dirais donc pas qu'il a 75 ans ! Faîtes ce que vous voulez pour Lord Vous-Savez-Qui !

Huez de la salle…et vomissements. On me signal également un saignement de nez.

Bien maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance de nos concurrents, passons au prix ! En effet, s'ils sont tous la ce soir, c'est afin de se battre pour obtenir notre premier prix ! Je ne vous le présente plus, vous le connaissez par cœur : Une Ovation pour notre Sauveur du Monde, notre Survivant International : j'ai nommé Harry Potter !

En vrac : applaudissement, crise d'épilepsie, hystérie total, évanouissements, saignements du nez et des oreilles, cris de fans en délire, crise cardiaque. Une pendaison aussi.

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Mr Potter a accepter de participer à ce jeu en t'en que premier prix ! Après bien sûr que nous lui ayons bien spécifié que tout les fonds recueillis iraient directement au fond d'aide pour les héros en voie de disparitions.

Je vous rappelle à présent les principes du jeu ! Je poserais à tour de rôle aux participants une question concernant le prix de ce soir, soit Harry Potter. Si la réponse est correcte, un point est accordé, une question bonus pouvant faire gagner deux points d'un coup ! Lorsqu'un concurrent a atteint dix point, il gagne le droit de passer à l'étape suivante, sachant qu'il ne restera que cinq candidats pour la deuxième manche. Cette manche sera évaluée selon la rapidité des joueurs ! La troisième manche verra s'affronter, les deux participants ayant obtenu les meilleurs résultats à la manche précédente ! Le gagnant gagnera le droit de passer une nuit de rêve avec le Survivant, remplie de citrons !

Je crois que nous allons sans plus attendre commencer la partie !

Candidats, à vos buzzer !"

_Ben voilà le début d'un petit délire à moi, que j'ai eu en me rappelant du jeu Question pour un Champion. Si vous aimez, review ! Si vous aimez pas, review quand même ! Ah et dernier truc en passant : J'AIME LE CITRON !_


	2. Première manche 1ère partie

_Voilà une petite suite, je vous passe de commentaire _

(Une petite fouine s'avance devant l'écran de la télé, s'incline devant les téléspectateurs et contre toute attente prends la parole)

**_- salut Eh oui, c'est moi l'auteuse de ce jeu télé complètement déjanté ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour vous retransmettre la suite mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes '. En tout cas, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici, Chris attend depuis pas mal de temps de pouvoir continuer son rôle de présentateur alors je lui laisse la parole._**

(La fouine s'incline de nouveau et quitte le plateau de jeu en faisant des petits bonds joyeux)

Chris Luxurious apparaît en gros plan sur l'écran de télé, son sourire dentifrice toujours collé sur son visage.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et sans oublier messieurs, nous voici de retour après une lonnnngue attente, en raison de nombreuses crises de folie qui ont gagné les spectateurs et à l'arrivée subite des mangemorts venu se taper l'incruste pour encourager leur maître.

Les mangemorts sortent une grande banderole où l'on peut y voir inscrit en lettre rouge (serait-ce du sang ?) : _ON EST AVEC VOUS MAÎTRE_. En faisant un gros plan sur la banderole on peut y voir écrit en plus petit _: même si vous n'avez aucune chance_. Heureusement pour eux que V…heu, vous savez de qui je parle, à une très mauvaise vue.

« Je tiens à préciser que nos candidats, en particulier nos mâles, se sont fait agressés par plusieurs dizaine d'hystériques en chaleur, mais pas de panique, aucun d'eux n'a été violé je vous rassure et notre prix, bien qu'un peu plus ébouriffé qu'auparavant, est toujours en pleine forme et d'attaque pour la nuit qui l'attend. »

Nouvelle salve de cri parmi les spectateurs, les mangemorts se contentant simplement de rire à la vue de leur maître en plein bavage intensif, bien que certains d'entre eux soient au bord de la nausée.

« Bien, maintenant que les explications ont été donné PLACE AU JEU ! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissement parmi le publique. Les mangemorts brandissent leur banderole bien haut. Ah, une nouvelle banderole vient d'être déployé : _Concentrez vous maître ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il veulent dire par là, mystère.

« Pour cette manche, je vais poser une question à tour de rôle à chaque candidat. S'il me donne la bonne réponse, il gagne 1 point ou 2 s'il s'agit d'une question bonus. Il a 30 secondes pour me donner sa réponse. Arrivé à 10 points, il a le droit de passer à l'épreuve suivante. »

Chris se tourne vers les candidats, ses petites fiches bien serrées dans ses magnifiques mains légèrement bronzées et fines. Elles sont vraiment fascinantes, si longues et ferment et…heu…pardon, je m'égare. Hum, la suite.

« A nous à présent ! Êtes-vous prêts ? »

-Oui !

- Envoyez les questions Chris !

- Non, mais on va faire comme si.

- Grouillez-vous qu'on passe vite au lit !

- Allez-y ou je vous éventre et vous accroche au lustre par les boyaux !

« Hum, bon alors c'est partie !

-La première question est pour Ginny.

**-Quelle est la glace préférée de Harry ?**

-Heu…, attendez deux secondes…la fraise c'est Ron, la vanille c'est moi…ah je sais, C'EST CITRON !

**-Bonne réponse, un point pour vous ! Cho à vous :** **quelle est la date d'anniversaire du Survivant ?**

-Vous l'avez fait exprès d'me donnez une question comme ça ! J'le savais que vous me détestiez ! Comment voulez-vous que je réponde à une question aussi dure ! Je suis pas devin et…

**-Il vous reste 10 secondes.**

-C'est de l'injustice ! Demandez-moi des trucs plus simples ! Comme la taille de son sexe. Ca c'est facile au moins !

Le Survivant semble très étonné qu'elle connaisse la réponse à une telle question.

**-Désolé, mais votre temps est écoulé. La réponse était le 31 juillet 1984.**

-Non mais quelle nulle ! Même pas capable de répondre à une question aussi conne.

-Je t'ai rien demandé à toi Weasley !

-Pôve petite choute va ! Tu vas te mettre à chialer. Bouhouhou !

**-Allons voyons, mesdemoiselles un peu de calme je vous pris ! Reprenons. Hermione, que donne 1+1 ?**

-Un citron ! Ou lemon, tout dépend si vous le traduisez ou non. Saviez-vous qu'on a appelé ça lemon parce que la description des relations sexuelles était aussi acide que du citron et…

**-C'est absolument passionnant mais…**

-Et saviez-vous que le premier roman contenant un lemon a été écrit durant l'Antiquité ? Et que…

-On s'en branle Granger ! Coupez son micro et passez à la suite Chris, on a pas toute la soirée devant nous !

**-Merci Mr Malfoy. Bien continuons donc. Ronald, si vous prenez un couple de bishonen, que vous additionner avec de la guimauve et des fleurs ainsi qu'un soupçon de caramel mou, qu'obtenez-vous ?**

-Trop dur hé ! Ca donne une fanfiction slash romantique à l'eau de rose !

**-Tout a fait ! Un point. Neville à vous. C'est une question qui nous a été envoyée par Lily .B : pourquoi les citrons sont-ils jaunes ?**

-Heu…je…parce que…enfin…ils sont jaunes…jaunisse…malade…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Dégage, rentre chez ta grand-mère !

-Je…arbre…citronnier…film…

-N'importe quoi.

-Ils l'ont fait exprès de me poser cette question, j'en suis sûr !

-Tu seras bientôt mien Potter !

-Tomate…facile…

**-Stop ! Désolé mais la réponse était, les citrons sont jaunes parce qu'il ne sont pas bleus.**

-C'est quoi cette réponse à deux noises ?

-Pfff, j'le savais.

-Mmmmh, j'ai envie d'un bonbon au citron.

-Je vais tous les tuer.

-Baiser, baiser, baiser !

**-Un peu de calme ! Les réponses sont celle donné par l'auteur je n'y peut rien, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser ! Bien, Sirius, question posée par Oreha : combien de fois Mr Crivey a-t-il prit Harry en photo ?**

-C'est légal comme question ? Non, parce que vous savez moi, je suis très respectueux des lois, je n'aime pas me faire avoir. Pettigrow m'a mené la vie dure assez longtemps, je n'ai plus envie d'avoir à faire avec la justice et…

**-Heu, votre réponse s'il vous plait.**

-6311.

**-Exact ! Un point. Draco, c'est à vous : que signifie Yaoï ?**

-C'est quoi vos questions stupides ? La réponse est on ne peut plus simple. Même un moldu pourrait y répondre, c'est vous dire. La réponse est « mal au cul ! ». Non mais je vous jure. Si Potter n'était pas à gagner se soir, j'me serait pas donné la peine de venir.

**-Juste ! En effet dans l'Antiquité, les grecs avaient pour habitude d'employer ce mot lors de la pénétration afin de décrire la douleur ressentie. Plus tard, ce mot est entré dans le vocabulaire courant pour nommer les relations homosexuelles. Voilà pour l'histoire, vous vous coucherez moins bête se soir.**

-Qui est bête ?

-C'est moi que vous traitez de débile ! Hein, c'est moi ! Je sais que c'est moi, alors ne dîtes pas que ce n'est pas moi !

**-Reprenez vous Machin.**

-Je suis pas un machin, je suis un mage noir ! D'ailleurs vous devriez avoir peur de moi ! je suis méchant quand même !

**-Mais oui, mais oui. Severus à votre tour.**

-Pas trop tôt.

**-Combien de temps Harry peut-il tenir la bouche fermée ?**

-Une question piège ? La réponse est qu'il ne peut pas tenir le coup, vu qu'il a toujours la bouche ouverte avec son air ahuri.

**-Hum, la réponse est correcte, bien que vous n'étiez pas obliger de rajouter le mot ahuri. Albus à…mais que faites vous ?**

-Mmmmh ? Qui moi ? Mais rien voyons ! (cache un paquet de bonbons dans son dos)

**-Vous n'étiez pas en train de tenter de refourguer à d'innocentes victimes des bonbons au citron hallucinogène j'espère ! Vous savez bien que depuis l'année dernière, il est formellement interdit de revendre se genre de drogue !**

-Mais se ne sont que de pauvres petits bonbons au citron totalement inoffensifs, ils ne sont pas hallucinogènes ceux-là !

**-J'espère bien pour vous ! Bon, la question, posée par Oreha : quel est la production annuelle de citron au Turbokiskan ?**

-Oh oh, je vois une nouvelle question piège. Très intelligent vraiment. La réponse est aucun, vu que le Turbokiskan n'existe pas.

**-Exact ! Bien, nous allons marqué une petite pose afin de pouvoir remercier toute ces gentilles personnes qui nous on envoyé des messages.**

-Une minute ! Et ma question alors ? Pourquoi vous vous arrêter comme ça, moi aussi j'ai droit à une question !

**-Voyons calmez-vous, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ainsi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le programme.**

-Trouvez moi le responsable de cette injustice ! Je vais éviscérer celui qui a osé me faire patienter de la sorte !

**-Quelqu'un pourrait-il le faire taire ?**

Les mangemorts lèvent une autre banderole : _RESTEZ CALME MAÎTRE _écrit en très gros afin de permettre à Vous Savez Celui Qui Se Fâche Pour Un Rien de lire, étant donné qu'il a oublié ses lunettes. En dessous, en beaucoup plus petit on peut voir : _pensez à votre tension, à votre âge._

Celui Qui Est Sur Le Point De Tuer Quelqu'un se ressaisi et décide de se taire afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur la raison de sa venu en ce lieu.

**-Bien, nous tenions donc l'auteur et moi-même à remercier Buzame pour son grand enthousiasme et son amour du citron, Vif d'Or et M.K.W pour leur soutien, nous tenons à faire nos condoléances à la famille de Suzaku no Miko1 qui a malheureusement fait un arrêt cardiaque. Elle a été évacuée d'urgence et nous espérons qu'elle survivra. Merci à Chaya, qui semble vous appréciez vieux débris…**

-C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ! Tu vas voir qui c'est le vieux débris quand je t'aurais ratatiné ta face de publicitaire !

**-Doucement, je disais ça pour rire ! Aucun humour ces vieux alors !**

-Dans 5 minutes tu vas pas avoir envie de rire.

(Une nouvelle fois une petite fouine arrive, tandis que le présentateur et Celui Qui Va Bientôt Exterminer Le Présentateur se battent verbalement et que les concurrents se gueulent dessus « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Rentre chez toi ! Pleurnicharde ! Face de rat ! J'ai faim ! Etc… ».)

**_Salut ! C'est encore moi, l'auteur. Comme mon présentateur se dispute actuellement avec Celui Qui Est Vieux, je finis les remerciements. Un gros merci à ma mouman d'amour pour sa gentille review et à Fanette31 pour sa joie de vivre . Merci à tout nos téléspectateurs et surtout merci à JKR de nous avoir prêté Ryry et tout les autres. On vous les ramènera en un seul morceau… J'ai l'impression que ça commence à dégénérer là bas… Envoyer la pub !_**

_Valà, fin de ce chapitre. Je sais, c'est court, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je ne savais pas quand je pourrais poster alors j'ai préféré vous en mettre un petit bout pour vous permettre de patienter encore un peu. Comme certains d'entre vous l'auront remarqué, je n'ai pas cité leur nom, c'est normal ne vous inquiéter pas. C'est parce que vous m'avez envoyé des questions et donc je vous inclus dans ma fanfic comme vous avez pu le voir. N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'autre, ça m'aide énormément. Encore un gros merci à vous tous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. _


	3. Première manche 2ème partie

La fouine arrive devant l'écran, s'incline et commence son speech.

**« Nous voici de retour après cette page de publicité ' Nous avons réussi à calmer les concurrents (on les aperçoit bâillonnés) ainsi que le présentateur (« vieux gâteux ! ») Hum, ça suffit ! »** V…heu Lui arrive et tape l'épaule de la fouine

- Oui ?

- Si quelqu'un retrouve une dent par terre, il serait bien d'me la rendre !

- Heu…d'accord je vous tiens au courant.

Celui Qui A Une Dent En Moins retourne à sa place

- Bon et bien continuons.

La fouine se retourne et trébuche sur quelque chose

- Ah tenez, j'ai trouvé votre dent ! Beurk, elle est pourrie !

- M'en fout, j'y tiens à ma dent !

La fouine sort pour de bon et laisse la parole au présentateur

**« Bien maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre et que la momie à retrouvé sa dent, continuons ! Bon, Truc vous allez être heureux, c'est à vous !**

**- Quel est la couleur du string noir de Harry ?**

- Attendez un peu, j'suis pas près ! Lucius, apporte moi de la colle forte et vite !

Lucius descend des gradins en apportant un énorme pot de glue. Ploc ploc (bruit de la dent dans le pot de colle) Squich (bruit de la dent qui se replace)

- Bon allez-y reposer moi la question.

**- Heu oui. De quelle couleur est le string noir de Harry ?**

- Maieuh ! Pourquoi que j'ai une question aussi stupide ! Vous me prenez pour un demeuré ou quoi !

**- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre aux questions. Mais j'n'en pense pas moins !**

Nouvelle banderole : _REPONDEZ A LA QUESTION MAITRE !_

- Oui bon ça va ! Je vais y répondre ! La réponse est…

- Trop tard ! Fallait le dire avant. La réponse était, Harry ne porte pas de string !

- QUOI !

- Non seulement vous êtes aveugle mais en plus vous êtes sourd !

- Vous allez voir ! Avad…

Banderole : _LE TUEZ PAS OU VOUS GAGNEREZ PAS !_

_- _Grrr ! Mphhhh (boude) M'en fout, j'vous tuerais tous !

- Voyons Tom Tom, calme toi ! Prends un bonbon

- Toi, j't'ai pas sonné ! Et range tes bonbons de la mort !

- C'est pas gentil ça ! Chhhht mes pauvres bonbons. Ne pleurez pas, c'est un vilain monsieur ! (complètement fou --)

**- On peut continuer oui ! Bien ! Ginny, combien faut-il de bishos pour changer une ampoule ?**

- Heu…2 ?

**- Et non, désolé mais la réponse était aucun car ils ne prennent pas le temps de changer les ampoules grillées, ils préfèrent s'adonner à des activités plus sportives.** **Cho, qui Harry a-t-il embrassé en premier ?**

- Ah, ça c'est facile ! C'est moi.

**- Faux, la première personne que Harry a embrassée est son ours en peluche.**

- Mais c'est débile ! C'est même pas une personne !

**- Désolé mais c'est comme ça ! Vous pouvez toujours vous rattrapez grâce à la question bonus. Comment s'appelait cet ours ?**

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ! Je le connais pas moi cet ours ! Il pourrait s'appeler Léopold que j'm'en foutrais royalement !

**- Et bien non ce n'est pas Léopold. Quelqu'un connaît-il la réponse ?**

- T'es trop bête Chang ! Comment t'as fait pour arriver là ! t'as dû coucher, c'est pas possible autrement !

- Va te faire Weasley !

**- Vous pourrez remporter deux points !**

Bip

- **Oui Sirius ?**

- Est-ce que cet ours a été recensé ? Non parce que vous savez moi et la loi…

- **Réponse ?**

- Nounours ?

- **Non désolé.**

- Flûte.

Bip

- **Hermione ?**

**- **C'est une question piège ! Il n'avait pas de nom !

- **Non, c'est pas ça !**

Bip

**- Draco ?**

- Sexe !

- **Heu…non. Je pense que vous êtes en manque Draco.**

**-** Vous pensez juste Chris !

Bip

- **Severus ?**

**- **Je m'en fous !

- **Toujours pas non.**

Bip

- **Albus ?**

**- **Citron !

- **Non, il n'avait pas l'esprit tordu à cette époque. Il était encore innocent !**

Bip

- **Neville ?**

**- **Heu…patate…couvert…table…

- **Vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule réponse ! Et non, ce n'est pas ça du tout !**

Bip

- **Ronald ?**

**- **Harry ?

- **Non, Harry n'est pas narcissique !**

Bip

- **Truc ?**

**- **Je m'appelle pas Truc ! Et la réponse est Dadou !

- **C'est ça ! Mais comment vous pouvez le savoir ?**

- Je savais pas, mais c'est le nom de mon canard en plastique heu…je veux dire…

- **Ah ! Vous vous êtes démasqué ! Maintenant nous sommes sûr que vous êtes totalement cinglé !**

**- **Maieuh ! Je vous déteste !

- **Reprenons ! Ca vous fait donc 2 points. Hermione, la question que tout le monde se pose, Harry est-il homo ou hétéro ?**

**- **Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a toujours des questions aussi simple !

- **Ce n'est pas à vous de parler !**

**- **Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est très correct de répondre, vu que Harry est mon meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennui mais…au et puis flûte, Harry est homosexuel !

- **Exact !**

**- **QUOI ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Pourquoi il m'aurait embrassé s'il était gay ! Hein, pourquoi ?

- **Et bien, techniquement, Harry ne savait pas encore qu'il l'était et puis si on y regarde de plus près, c'est VOUS qui l'avez embrassé, pas le contraire. C'est après cette expérience désastreuse qu'il a commencé à se poser des questions.**

**- **Comment ça une expérience désastreuse ! Dîtes tout de suite que j'embrasse mal !

- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on dit Chang !

- Toi tu m'énerves ! Et puis j'en ai marre ! Ouininininin !

- Et voilà, j'ai gagné mon pari ! Allonge la monnaie Malfoy !

- Une minute ! On avait dit que tu devais réussir à la faire chialer AVANT qu'elle apprenne que Potter est gay ! C'est trop facile sinon. C'est à toi d'me passer l'argent.

**- **Désolé, mais elle pleurait déjà avant. Elle a juste fondu en larme une fois qu'elle l'a su, donc techniquement…

- Elle a pleuré APRES !

- Bon on fait 50/50 et qu'on en parle plus.

- 60/40 !

- Ben voyons. Tu me prends pour une débile ? 50/50 ou alors rien du tout !

- Bon ok ok. Tout' façon j'm'en fous, c'est moi qui vais gagner.

Tous: C'est ça ouais !

- Rigolez, mais vous allez voir.

- **Je peux continuer ? Ronald, combien de Weasley Harry c'est-il tapé ?**

**- **Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Aucun !

- **Non, la réponse était 7.**

**- **Qui ?

- **Fred et George, Charlie, votre grand oncle Urien et trois de vos cousins : Adalbert, Larus et Patrick.**

**- **J'y crois pas ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça Harry !

- Il t'a rien fait justement.

- La ferme Malfoy !

- **ON PEUT CONTINUER OUI ! (**jette un sort qui ligote et bâillonne les candidats) **BIEN CONTINUONS ! Neville, comment les Malfoy disent « je t'aime » ?**

- Mppphhhh !

- **Oups pardon** (enlève le sort) **Alors ?**

**- **Heu…mmm…Je t'aime ?

- Mais n'importe quoi ! T'as vu ça où que j'étais une guimauve Londubat ?

- **Hum, réponse incorrecte. Règle numéro 13 du code du bon Malfoy : Un Malfoy n'aime pas, sauf lui-même.**

**- **Bande de narcissique.

- On t'a rien demandé Weasley !

**- Sirius ?**

**- **Présent !

- **Hum, oui bon passons. Quel est le jeu préféré des bishonens ?**

**- **C'est un jeu légal ? Parce que vous savez moi…

- **Oui, on sait ! La réponse par pitié !**

**- **Heu…le billard ?

- **Oui ! Question bonus : pourquoi l'aime-t-il ?**

**- **Ben (rougi) parce qu'ils aiment tenir une queue de billard ?

- **Bravo ! Cela vous fait donc 3 points !**

**- **Cool !

- C'est de l'injustice ! Vous faîtes du favoritisme, j'en suis sûr !

- Même pas vrai !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mumus, dit lui que c'est pas vrai (yeux de chien battu)

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se lève et s'approche du micro que le présentateur lui tend.

- Il n'y a pas de favoritisme, c'est un jeu rien de plus.

Puis il retourne à sa place, non sans avoir fait un grand sourire à Sirius. Celui-ci affiche désormais un sourire niais.

- Ze t'aime mon Mumus

- Oui bon, ça suffit les mots doux !

- Eurk, je vais vomir, quelle guimauve.

- Le rituel de séduction du canin en chaleur.

- Va te faire Snape !

- Oh, mais j'y compte bien.

- Maintenant c'est moi qui vais être malade.

**- Draco, récitez-nous le poème du lecteur patient par Yaye Oï **

- Ppffff facile !

**C**'est dur de créer un citron

**I**l faut pas se presser.

**T**u dois prendre ton temps.

**R**êver et fantasmer

**O**n a le droit, mais de façon modéré.

**N**ous attendre patiemment, la voilà la clef.

**- Magnifique ! Absolument splendide !**

La foule éclate en applaudissement. Malfoy monte sur son buzzer et envoie des baisers à la foule. Les filles tombent comme des mouches et les garçons bavent. Chez les mangemorts, les réactions sont plus nuancées. Il y a ceux qui sont morts de rire et ceux qui bavent sans retenu qui se font bien vite doloriser par le père de l'exhibitionniste, qui a maintenant retiré sa chemise et la jette au présentateur qui l'attrape et la renifle sans la moindre gêne, un sourire totalement gaga sur les lèvres.

- Draco ! Un peu de tenu que diable ! Où est passé ta dignité ! (Il a pas l'air content le paternel)

Draco redescend sur terre, fait apparaître une nouvelle chemise et repeigne ses cheveux. Chris lui, toujours chemise en main, semble complètement dans la lune. La chemise lui est subitement retirée des mains par une horde de fans en délire. Il bave alors allègrement devant le torse toujours dénudé du blond. Il finit par se reconnecté une fois le torse fautif hors de sa vue.

**- Que…oui…bien…hum…**

- On dirait Londubat. Hahahaha !

- C'est…non…pas vrai !

**- Bref, hum, passons. M. Malfoy, veuillez dorénavant calmer votre joie ! Severus à nous. Cannelle ou citron ?**

- Citron.

**- Exact ! Un point pour vous.**

- Mais c'était même pas une question ça !

- Techniquement si, puisqu'il y a un point d'interrogation au bout de la phrase. Donc si, on peut considérer que c'est une question.

- Ca va Granger ! On a pas besoin d'un cours de grammaire.

- Se serait plutôt un cours d'orthographe.

- Mais on s'en branle !

**- Je sens que je passerais pas la soirée ! Bon, on respire et on continue. Albus ! Prêt ?**

- Che' chuis' prêt Chrich' !

**- Finissez votre bonbon s'il vous plait. On ne vous a jamais apprit à ne pas parler la bouche pleine !**

- Che' fais chke' chveux' !

**- Peut-être à Poudlard, mais pas ici en tout cas. C'est moi qui est tout les droits !**

- Même pas vrai. C'est la fouine qui a tout les droits !

- Ouais cool !

- Pas toi ! L'autre fouine.

- Et merdeuh !

**- Vous êtes prêt là ?**

- Voui voui.

**- Bien ! Question : qui a été le premier amant du Survivant ?**

(À suivre)

_Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Ceci est mon pitit cadeau pour la nouvelle année. Ca vous fait plaisir ? Non ! Comment ça je suis sadique ! Même pas vrai d'abord !_

_**La preuve que je ne le suis pas : celle ou celui qui trouvera la réponse à la dernière question posé par Chris recevra l'IMMENSE privilège d'apparaître dans la fic pour rouler une pelle à l'un des candidats de son choix ! C'est pas gentil ça ? Et c'est pas une blague, je le ferais !**_

_Pour les réponses aux reviews, comme vous le savez sans doute, on ne peut plus le faire (enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris) je ne réponds qu'aux reviews signées. Et oui, je sais, c'est chiant mais c'est comme ça._

_Ensuite, je vous remercie tous pour vos questions, qui m'aident énormément ! C'est une base solide pour construire mes questions, mais j'en garde quand même des toutes faites comme celle avec les Weasley que c'est tapé Harry parce qu'elle m'a bien fait rire. Je remercie donc cette personne (et les autres aussi bien évidemment) pour les questions ._

_Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour le bla bla. _

_Bonne année à tous et toutes et bonnes santé _

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est ma paye après tout. Et j'attends vos réponse pour la question posé.**_

_**Passez de bonnes fêtes **_


	4. Première manche 3ème partie

_Et bien et bien ! J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncez que personne n'a été capable de dire qui était le premier amant de Ryry. « Ouf » J'avoue que j'en suis étonnée, personne n'a pensé à LUI !_

**- Reprenons le jeu ! Alors, Albus, vous connaissez la réponse ?**

- Hum et bien je pense bien que oui Chris.

**- Vraiment ?**

- Vraiment.

**- Vrai de vrai ?**

- Vrai de vrai.

**- Alors ?**

- Alors, hum, je dirais qu'il s'agit de monsieur Lee Jordan.

**- C'est bien ça ! Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?**

(rougit) - Hum, mais je sais tout enfin !

Dans les tribunes.

- Tu parles, il nous a surprit en pleine action, tu m'étonnes qu'il s'en rappelle !

- Tu nous avais caché ça mon vieux Lee !

- Ouais, c'est pas très sympa ! On est censé être ami !

- Rohlala ! Me dîtes pas que vous m'avez jamais caché des choses !

- Jamais.On te l'as dit quand on c'est tapé Harry !

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça !

- Pfff, je vois pas ce que ça change.

- Mais ça change tout ! Et pis d'abord, on te parle plus tiens !

- Ouais, allez viens George, allons avec nos copains mangemorts au moins eux ils mentent pas à leurs copain !

- N'importe quoi ! Et pis d'abord je m'en fous complètement, je me trouverais d'autres amis !

- Salut Lulu, on peut s'asseoir avec vous ?

- Non !

- Merci beaucoup

**- Hum, Lee, venez donc ici pour nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Allez, ne soyez pas timide, je ne mords pas (ou si peu). Alors, dîtes nous donc comment vous vous y êtes prit pour mettre le Survivant dans votre lit ?**

- Heu…techniquement, il était pas dans mon lit. Enfin, peu importe. En fait, ça c'est passé durant le dernier match de Quidditch de Harry. On m'avait demandé de commenter le match, les autres commentateurs étant plus désastreux les uns que les autres. J'ai dis oui, pensez-vous, revoir Ha…heu …le château était pour moi une immense joie. J'étais donc là, dans les tribunes à commenter le match et puis, sans vraiment comprendre ce que je disais, je me suis mis à sortir que Harry avait le plus beau cul du monde. Autant dire que je ne me sentais pas très fière.

- Tu parles, il l'a fait exprès ! Espèce de faux frère !

- J'ai voulu allez m'excuser auprès de lui pour avoir dit un truc aussi embarrassant. Lorsque je suis entré dans les vestiaires, il était seul. Il c'est retourné, m'a sourit, j'ai souri aussi et après, sans trop savoir comment, j'étais sous les douches, totalement nu, à faire des vas et viens en Harry. Voilà, en gros comment ça c'est passé.

**- Pffouuuu, j'ai l'impression que la température à monté de quelques degrés ! Fait chaud ! Merci Mr Jordan pour avoir éclairé nos lanternes et nous avoir fat saliver de plaisir **

- Je vous en pris. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'éclairer les cerveaux baignant dans leur crasse cérébral.

- Hey ! Ne me piquez pas mes répliques ! Y a des droits d'auteur à respecter !

- C'est illégal ça !

- Oh, toi l'avocapathe, tu la ferme !

- Mais heu ! Mumus, il m'insulte, fais quelque chose !

- Débrouille toi.

- Bwahahahahahahahahaha !

- Désespérant --'

- Désolé professeur, mais vos phrases breveté m'ont toujours fasciné. Vous êtes le dieu de la réplique cinglante d'après Sadik Witches !

- Que voulez-vous, c'est inné chez moi.

- Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Mettez : « A mon pire élève, ton prof tant détesté. Snape »

- Voilà.

- Ouais ! Merci. Fred et George vont en faire une jaunisse !

- Hé ! Même pas vrai d'abord !

- Nous aussi on veut un autographe !

- Bon d'accord. Je vous mets « Aux deux cerveaux gélatineux. Je vous déteste. Snape »

- Cool ! Vous êtes le plus sadique professeur !

- Je sais, je sais.

**- Hum, oui bon. C'est à vous maintenant Chose.**

- Ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper ! Prends une grande inspiration ! Mmmmfffff ! Quelle est la question ?

**- Que fait l'hippogriffe à la marmotte ?**

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai dit, que fait…

- Non, mais ça va, j'suis pas sourd !

- Mais c'est vous qui…

- LA FERME ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CES QUESTIONS A LA CON ! Y A AUCUN RAPPORT AVEC LES AUTRES ! POURQUOI J'AI TOUJOURS DES P DE…

**- Trop tard !**

- B DE M ! Vous vous foutez de moi !

**- Pas du tout voyons. Comme si c'était mon genre.**

- Je vous enterrerai tous !

**- Mais bien sûr ! Et l'hippogriffe met la marmotte dans le papier d'alu.**

- RAAAAAAHHHHH !

Banderole : _ZEN MAITRE PENSEZ AUX PETITS OISEAUX MORTS ! _

**- Hé hé ! On continu Ginny, par quel couleur Harry n'est-il pas passé en faisant l'amour ?**

- Heu…, alors là j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. Le rouge, c'est sûr qu'il y est passé, le bleu aussi à force de faire de l'apnée, le vert aussi parce qu'il m'a dit qu'un jour en faisant l'amour avec Crivey, il avait imaginé Mcgo et Dumby en pleine action, allez savoir pourquoi il pensait à eux à ce moment là.

**- Désolé mais c'est fini ! La réponse était, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le jaune, citron bien sûr. **

- Flûte, j'me suis faite avoir !

- Trop naze Weasley !

- Je t'ai pas appelé toi !

**- Cho à vous maintenant. Séchez vos larmes voyons, déjà que vous étiez pas très belle avant, alors là, franchement, vous me faites penser à ma grand-tante Ursula. Ce qu'elle pouvait être laide celle là ! J'en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit !**

- Ouininin, pourquoi vous êtes tous méchant avec moi !

- Heu, parce qu'on te déteste ?

- OUINININININININ !

- Bravo Malfoy ! T'aurais pas pu fermer ta grande gueule pour une fois !

- Mais j'ai fais que lui dire la vérité !

- C'était pas une raison pour le dire aussi fort, on s'entend même plus parler maintenant !

**- Miss Chang, je vous préviens que si vous ne vous arrêter pas, je vous vire du plateau !**

- Ouinin…Quel est la question très cher ? (sourire innocent qui ne trompe personne)

- Quelle autorité Chris !

- Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

**- Oui, j'ai quelqu'un ! Et non, je ne suis pas intéressé Miss Granger !**

- Dommage, on aurait pu s'amuser tout les deux.

**- Gloups. Mmmh, bref, je disais donc. Miss Chang, quel est l'endroit le plus insolite où Harry l'ai fait ?**

- Fwahahaha ! comme elle l'a jamais fait avec lui, elle a aucune chance de trouver ! La pauvre ! Mwahahahaa !

**- Merci pour votre remarque Ô combien constructive Mr Malfoy.**

- Je la plaindrai presque. « presque ».

- Snif, et bien, heu…je dirais que c'est, heu…dehors ?

**- Mmmh, oui mais encore, soyez plus précise.**

- Hé ! Son temps est écoulé ! c'est fini là !

**- Il faut savoir être indulgent avec les pauvres d'esprit.**

- Ouinininin, pourquoi vous me dîtes ça !

**- Parce que je suis méchant ?**

- Ouininininininininnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

**- Je crois qu'on en tirera rien de plus. Mettez moi ça dehors !**

- Je me vengerais vous verrez ! Ouinininininbouhouhouhouh !

**- Mais oui, c'est ça ! En tout cas, la réponse était dans une barque au beau milieu d'un lac. D'après ce que je sais, ce n'était pas sa meilleur expérience la barque c'étant retourné au bout de 10 minutes à peine.**

Dans les tribunes.

- Ouais, je m'en rappel, j'ai attrapé la crève pendant plus d'une semaine après ça !

- Lulu ! Tu nous avais pas dit ça !

- Petit cachottier !

- VOUS LES DEUX ABRUTI CONGENITAUX JE VOUS AI PAS SONNE ! Et puis je ne suis pas votre copain ! Allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

- Oh voyons Lucius chéri, on sait bien que tu nous aimes dans le fond. Comme on dit « qui aime bien charrie bien »

- C'est « châtie bien ! » bande de demeuré !

- Nous aussi on t'aime !

**- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassé de cette citerne ambulante, on peut poursuivre dans le…heu…calme. C'est donc à vous Hermione ! Une question conçue tout spécialement pour vous.**

- Je vous écoute mon cher Chris.

**- Pourquoi Dobby s'appelle-t-il Dobby ?**

- …

**- Alors ?**

- Excusez-moi de vous dire ça Chris, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec les lemons et encore moins avec Harry.

**- Et bien il y en a pourtant un ! Réfléchissez bien !**

- Et bien, hum, je suis forcé de reconnaître que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Hé hé ! C'est bien la première fois que tu nous sort pas ta science à deux noises Granger !

- Roh, ça va Malfoy, ça arrive à tous le monde de planter sur une question !

**- Quelqu'un souhaiterait-il donner la réponse ?**

- …

**- Personne ne le sait ! Même pas vous Albus ? Albus ? Oh là, je crois qu'il est en train de nous faire une overdose ! Vite ! Que quelqu'un appel les médicomages ! **

- Mais enfin, comment a-t-il pu faire une overdose ? Il en mange tellement qu'il est immunisé depuis le temps ! A moins que…

La jeune fille contourne le buzz pour aller inspecter un paquet de bonbons au citron tomber à terre.

Elle le renifle et semble arborer un air de triomphe.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Tous les candidats s'approche pour inspecter à leur tour le sachet coupable.

- Mais ! Il est empoisonné !

- C'est un attentat ! Au meurtre ! A l'assassin, ne laisser personne sortir ! La justice vaincra !

- Peuh, franchement, tu parles d'une mort stupide.

- Il est pas encore mort Malfoy !

- Mouais, ça devrait pas tarder.Bon débarras. de toute façon je l'ai jamais aimé

- Tu n'aimes personne d'autre que toi Malfoy !

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

- Puis-je voir ce paquet, j'aimerais voir de quel sorte de poison il s'agit afin de pouvoir faire un antidote le plus rapidement possible.

- Tenez professeur.

- Mais enfin, qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil ?

Toutes les têtes se tournent alors vers la seule personne à ne pas avoir bouger de son siège.

**- Bidule ! Il me semblait que les règles du jeu étaient claires ! On ne tente pas de tuer l'un des candidats afin d'augmenter ses chances de remporter la victoire !**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est moi ? (regard d'ange avec la petite auréole au-dessus de la tête)

**- Me prendriez-vous pour un crétin Truc muche ?**

- Oui ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRUC OU UN BIDULE ET ENCORE MOINS UN MACHIN ! JE SUIS UN MAGE NOIR METTEZ VOUS TOUS BIEN CA DANS LE CRANE !

**- Faites le sortir pour prendre l'air un moment et emmener le vieux fou bonbonpathe dans une autre pièce !**

- LACHEZ MOI ! J'AI PAS BESOIN DE PRENDRE L'AIR ! JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! ET PIS D'ABORD, C'EST MÊME PAS MOI QUI A MIS LE POISON ! C'EST LE CANARD EN PLASTIQUE JE VOUS DIS ! IL NOUS REGARDE ! IL EST VIVANT JE VOUS DIS ! VIVANT !

**- Complètement taré.**

- On fait quoi maintenant qui manque la moitié des candidats ?

**- On fait une pause et on attend que les candidats se remettent. Je sens que je passerais pas la nuit moi !**

Dans les tribunes.

- Je savais que le maître ne tiendrait jamais le coup ! J'aurais dû l'empêcher de concourir. On est en train de passer pour des fous !

- Mais non ! Voyons Lulu, faut pas dire ça !

- C'est vrai, y a que le Truc qui passe pour un fou, mais ça, tout le monde le savait déjà.

- Onsait bien que vous vous êtes le cerveau, le boss !

- Le chef suprême, celui qui tire les ficelles !

- Vous essayer de me remonter le moral là ?

- OUI !

- Continuez, ça marche bien.

- Au fait, on sait toujours pas pourquoi Dobby s'appelle Dobby !

_Voilà voilà ! La fin d'un nouveau chapitre Je sais que j'y aurait mi le temps, mais ça valait la peine non ? Non ? Bon, c'est vrai que personne n'a trouvé pour l'amant de Ryry, mais vous pouvez vous rattraper en répondant à la dernière question. Si vous trouvez, la récompense est la même que la dernière fois. Et pour ceux (s'il y en a) et celles qui se poserait la question, oui, j'ai déjà trouver la réponse que je donnerai.__Un indice allez, je suis sympa : ça à un rapport avec les lemons. Ca vous aide non :p Sinon, comme vous avez pu le voir, Fred et George sont là ! Pas mal de gens m'avait fait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas présent, ben c'est chose faite maintenant ! Vous trouvez pas que Lulu et les jumeaux sont bien ensemble ;DJe sais qu'il y en a parmis vous qui doivent être déçu que ce cher chris ai quelqu'un dans sa vie Mais que voulez-vous , Il n'a d'yeux que pour moi :p Mwahahahaahah ! J'ai bien le droit de rêver non ?_

_Je risque de ne pas updater durant un moment, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis quelqu'un de relativement lent -- Gomen ! je fais le plus vite que je peux croyez moi ! Mais avec le bac qui approche et les inscriptions post-bac, j'ai pu beaucoup de temps. Mais je continu, ne vous en faite pas !_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse. J'attends vos reviews, ainsi que la réponse à la question Mais pourquoi Dobby :p_

_Cam_


	5. L'interrogatoire

QPC LA SUITE !!!

_J'y aurais mis le temps mais le voilà enfin, ce chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec tant d'impatience (à mon avis, ça fait un moment que plus personne n'attend, mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre parait-il et pour pouvoir écrire mieux vaut être vivant !)._

_Dray : Pffff. Ce n'est pas le temps qui t'as arrangé toi ! Tu débites toujours autant d'âneries à la seconde._

_Cam : Hey ! Continue à m'insulter et tu peux être sûr que tu gagneras rien. Même pas un lot de consolation. Quoique…_

_D : Quoique quoi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Sale fouine !_

_C : C'est marrant cette insulte qui sort de ta bouche. On jurerait que tu parles de toi._

_D : Grrrrrr ! De toute manière, m'en fout ! Je sais déjà que rien ne pourra être pire que l'humiliation de m'être comporté comme un homme des cavernes en enlevant et en jetant mon T-shirt à la foule et en dévoilant mon magnifique corps à la face du monde !!! (NA : pour ceux qui ne se souvienne pas…c'est normal, moi non plus, j'avais oublié :p)_

_C : Tu reprends jamais ton souffle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce que je t'ais fait subir n'est rien ! Absolument rien comparé à ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues de m'insulter !_

_D : Même pas peur (croise les bras et tire la langue)._

_C : Garde ta langue pour quelque chose de plus utile. Et si je te disais que tu te retrouveras en lot de consolation pour les perdants ? Sachant que Voldy chou et Ronny on de forte, très forte chance d'en faire parti. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?_

_D : Qu'attendez-vous sublime déesse pour nous dévoiler à nous, simples et pauvres mortels, votre si merveilleux chapitre que tous le monde est si impatient de découvrir ?_

_C : J'aime mieux ça ! Bon et bien, trêve de bavardages inutiles, voici venu le temps (des rires et des chants…désolé ) de la SUITE !!!_

**Chris : Bien le re-bonjour à vous chers amis téléspectateurs ! Souvenez-vous bien, avant la coupure, une question d'une importance capitale avait été posée. Mais si ! Rappellez-vous. Elle concernait un certain elfe de maison et le pourquoi du comment de son nom.**

V : Mais tous le monde s'en souvient ! On n'est pas sénile !

**C : Ah ? Vous pouvez donc répéter la question alors ?**

V : Heu…Bien sûr ! Laissez moi juste réfléchir 30 secondes…c'était un truc du genre pourquoi Dolby stéréo ? Non, heu…pourquoi les canards font coin coin ? Attendez, je suis sûr que ça va me revenir. Pourquoi la débauche…

**C : Bon et bien, en attendant que Celui Qui A De l'Alzheimer retrouve la mémoire **(V : pourquoi les cochons volent…).

BANDEROLE : MANGEZ DES CAROTTES MAITRE, C'EST BON POUR LA MEMOIRE (PS : et ça donne un teint rose, ce qui vous ferait pas de mal).

**C : Il est grand temps de faire un point sur les scores. Après recomptage des points, il** **semblerait que Neville n'est pas eu le moindre petit point. Même pas un tout petit minuscule. **

D : T'es vraiment un troll Longdubat !

N : Non…faux…carotte…

**C : Hum, merci de vous taire pendant que je parle ! (Bâillonne tous le monde pour la troisième fois depuis le début du jeu). Je disais donc que Neville était le maillon faible, au revoir. Heu, non, pardon, je confonds avec un autre jeu. Enfin, en bref, vous pourriez tout aussi bien être un navet ou une larve que ça ne changerait rien. Les candidats suivant n'ont obtenus qu'un seul et ridicule point et comme on dit, tel frère telle sœur, applaudissez tous Ronald et Ginny pour leur performance des plus médiocres ! Bravo à vous !**

R : Grmmmph !!

G : Vjeeeeeeee !!

**C : Je vous en pris. Ensuite, quatre ex éco qui très franchement aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux, enfin sauf l'un d'eux : on applaudit Hermione, Severus, Draco et on hue Le Taré !**

V : (yeux assassins suivit des yeux de chien battu puis yeux de merlan frit…)

**C : C'est pas en essayant de trouver un regard qui pourrait m'attendrir que vous me ferez changer d'avis sur votre vieille personne. Et enfin, celui qui a accompli le miracle d'obtenir 4 points alors que tout espoir semblait pourtant perdu pour lui tant son obsession de la justice est grande, applaudissez Sirius !! Mais pas trop fort sinon il risquerait de nous intenter un procès pour tapage nocturne.**

**Bien, voilà qui remet les pendules à l'heure et qui en fait douter plus d'un. Vieille Carcasse avez-vous retrouvez la question ou vous préférez que je demande à un médecin de vous diagnostiquer une dégénérescence du cerveau ?**

V : Non, ça ira merci ! Je l'ai votre question à la noix !

**C : Elle serait plutôt au citron, mais bon, passons. Alors cette question ?**

V : La question était : Pourquoi Dobby s'appelle-t-il Dobby ?

**C : Heu oui, c'est ça. Mais, comment vous…oh et puis laissez tomber, je boude.**

V : Hé hé ! Je ne suis pas encore vieux ! (se tourne vers les tribunes où on peut voir écrit en grosse lettre sur une banderole : POURQUOI DOBBY S'APPELLE-T-IL DOBBY ? PS : personne ne connaît la réponse).

D : Bon, on va pas y passer la journée, je suis en manque je vous rappelle !

S : Et moi j'ai un procès qui m'attend.

R : Moi j'ai faim !

**C : Oui, c'est bon. Bien, Neville, comme vous n'avez pas de point du tout et que donc vous ne représenter pas la moindre menace pour les autres concurrents, répondez à la question.**

H : Hé ! Mais c'était MA question ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait à lui d'y répondre.

**C : Parce que vous connaissez la réponse peut-être ?**

H : Je ne connais pas la réponse, c'est simplement une question de principe. C'est injuste ce que vous faite !

S : Tout à fait d'accord ! On devrait vous intenter un procès pour non respect des règles du jeu !

**C : Vous, on vous a pas sonné. Et puis d'abord, c'est MON jeu et je fais ce que je veux ! NA !**

S : Objection ! (1)

**C : On n'est pas à la cour ici ! Coucher méchant chien !**

S : Maieuh ! Et pis d'abord, mon Moony va vous dévorer à la prochaine pleine lune, se sera bien fait pour vous ! Hein Moony, tu vas faire ça pour moi hein hein dit ?

M : Mais oui, mais oui. (Chuchote à l'oreille de Chris) Il faut l'excuser Chris, c'est son collier antipuce qui le démange et qui le rend grognon.

**C : Mouais, vous devriez l'emmenez voir un psy spécialisé dans les animaux dépressifs et paranoïaque.**

M : J'y songerais.

S: Awww, awww, aw aw aw!

**C: Bien, pendant que le cabot hurle à sa lune, reprenons le cours du jeu, je vous prie. ET LE PREMIER QUI M'INTERROMP JE JURE QUE LA DERNIERE CHOSE QU'IL VERRA DE SA VIE SERA MON VISAGE DEFORME PAR LA RAGE LA HAINE ET LE MEPRIS !!!! **(Gros silence dans la salle. Chris rajuste sa chevelure d'or, renoue sa cravate et s'asperge le gosier avec un spray à la vanille).

**Mmmh mmh. Maintenant que j'ai droit à un peu de silence, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous y remettre sérieusement. (NA : c'est vrai qu'on peut pas dire que c'était très sérieux jusqu'à présent…et je vois pas pourquoi ça le serait plus maintenant :p).**

**Bon, Neville veuillez répondre à la question.**

N : Heu, c'était qu…quoi la quest…question déjà ?

**C **(rougit de colère puis prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son calme).

**La question était : Pourquoi Dobby s'appelle-t-il Dobby ?**

N : Je…heu…

**C : Oui ?**

N : Je…

**C : Vous ?**

N : Je…

**C : REPONDEZ A LA QUESTION BORDEL !!!**

N : Parce que c'est le cri qu'a poussé sa mère en le voyant pour la 1ère fois, Dobby est une expression que les elfes de maison utilisent pour décrire quelque chose de laid, repoussant… Le père de Dobby venait d'une forêt profonde de l'Amazonie et ne connaissait pas cette expression. Il a donc cru que c'était le nom que sa femme avait choisi et il a donc appelé son fils ainsi. La mère s'étant évanouie à la vue de cette « chose » qu'elle avait engendrée, elle ne pu changer le nom à son réveil (NA : désolé pour les fans de Dobby, mais je n'aime pas ce perso '). Elle quitta son mari et son fils quelques temps après ne supportant plus de se faire dire que son fils « était son portrait tout craché ». Voilà toute l'histoire Monsieur !!!

**C : Et bien, je n'en demandais pas tant, mais c'est exact ! Un point pour vous Neville.**

V : Une minute. Comment cet imbécile peut savoir un truc pareil avec autant de détail ?

H : C'est vrai que même moi, je ne savais pas ça.

Sev : Si même Miss Je Sais Tout Mieux Que Tous Le Monde Et Je Le Fais Savoir ne sait pas, comment ce cerveau plein de gélatine peut le savoir ?

S : Il faut qu'il passe un interrogatoire ! C'est moi qui poserais les questions ! Allez quoi, siouplait siouplait siouplait !

D : Bon ok, comme ça t'arrêteras de nous les briser.

**C : Mais enfin, c'est pas vous qui décidez !**

DANS LES TRIBUNES:

Nous aussi on veut savoir !

Ouais, interrogez-le !

BANDEROLE : ON VEUT SAVOIR TOUTE LA VERITE ! RIEN QUE LA VERITE !

**C : Ca va, j'ai compris ! On va le faire cet interrogatoire. (Ca n'en finira jamais).**

COUPURE MOMENTANEE DU PROGRAMME AFIN DE PROCEDER A UN CHANGEMENT DE DECOR

Le programme reprend. La salle est plongée dans le noir à l'exception d'une lampe éclairant une table et un visage terrorisé, aussi blanc que la neige ou que le sucre en poudre.

Autour de lui, les participants portent des tenues de policier, à l'exception de Chris qui lui, préfère rester en retrait et bouder dans son coin avec le prix, qui lui, c'est endormi, de la bave coulant légèrement le long de son menton.

REPRISE

D : Où étais-tu le 28 mars 1999 à 23h15 ?

N : Heu, je…

H : C'est quoi cette question ? Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est comment il peut connaître toute cette histoire.

D : Mais je sais ! C'est exactement ce que…

H : Non, Neville dit nous simplement comment…

V : Vous vous y prenez comme des manches à balais ! Laissez-moi faire. Severus, tu joues le rôle du mauvais flic et moi je fais le bon. J'ai vu ça dans un épisode de NYPD Blues.

H : Depuis quand vous regardez la télé vous ?

V : Comme le dit l'expression : « Pour vaincre un moldu, tu dois tout connaître de son style de vie. »

H : Vous venez d'inventer cette expression !

V : La ferme ! Laissez-moi faire.

S : Mais, on avait dit que c'était moi qui devait poser les questions !

V : Toi le clebs, retourne dans ta niche et laisse faire les pros.

S : Awww, awww, aw aw aw!

V: Bien allons-y maintenant.

Sev : (pose ses mains violemment contre le bureau et rapproche son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Neville)

Alors, comme ça vous aimez raconter des histoires sur la vie privée des gens ! Ca va vous coutez très cher ça ! Non respect de la vie privée d'autrui, c'est extrêmement grave. Vous me dégoutez, vous n'êtes qu'un être abject qui se délecte des évènements humiliants du passé d'autrui. Si je pouvais vous juger, je vous enverrai dans le couloir de la mort sur le champ ! Sombre limace rampante bavant son venin putride aux oreilles de ces corneilles stupides et bavardes frientes de ragots à colporter. Répondez à la question !!

N : Heu mais…que…quelle question ?

S : Seriez-vous en train de vous moquez de moi ? Je vais vous apprendre moi.

V : Mais enfin, laisse le respirez le pauvre. Regarde-le, tu l'as terrorisé (prend une chaise et s'assoit aux côtés de Neville). Prends ton temps.

Sev : Du temps, du temps. On n'en a pas de temps ! Qu'il crache le morceau ou bien qu'il crève !

V : Ca suffit Severus, ça ne sert à rien de l'effrayer d'avantage. C'est pour ça que le chef n'a pas confiance en toi. Si tu veux un jour avoir une augmentation, reste tranquille.

G : Mais vous nous faites quoi là ?! On n'est pas dans un remake de vos séries policières à 2 noises !

V : Je te permets pas d'insulter mes séries adorées ! Est-ce que je dis moi que Witches Idole c'est à gerber ?!

G : Je vous défends de dire ça ! C'est une émission super-ultra célèbre et tous le monde sait que Lee Bogossu est trop fort et a été élu plus beau chanteur du moment par le Witch Magazine ! Alors respect !

V : Pfff, tous le monde sait que c'est truqué ! Lee Bogossu était déjà chanteur avant de participer à l'émission, il a juste changé de tête pour l'occasion, mais ça ne fait aucun doute que c'est le chanteur des Wolfs Devastators. Alors tu peux aller te faire voir ! Et puis très franchement, il ne vaut pas le présentateur Chris !

**C : Au lieu de me faire des compliments, si vous vouliez bien finir cet interrogatoire, qu'on puisse reprendre le cours « normal » du jeu.**

V : Mais je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité à cette petite peste qui ne comprend rien à la beauté d'un homme tel que vous.

**C : Vous n'aurez pas de points supplémentaires avec vos éloges, flatteuses certes, mais venant de vous ça perd toute sa valeur.**

V : Et merde !

R : Bon laissez-moi faire, ça va prendre deux secondes.

D : Avec toi, se serait étonnant. Je maintiens qu'il devrait répondre à ma question, on serait fixé.

R : La ferme ! Bon, Neville, s'il te plaît, dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir, pour que je puisse aller manger ! (regard noir d'Hermione) Ah oui, et aussi sauver Ryry de ce merdier avant tout, c'est beaucoup plus important que de manger, bien sûr. '

H : Je préfère ça. Bon allez Neville, c'est l'heure de nous dire ce que tu sais.

N : Heu…Et bien, en fait, c'est assez simple. Ca c'est passé le 28 mars 1999 vers 23h comme le disait Malfoy (NA : Quelle mémoire ! Et lui qui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il avait rangé ses chaussures il y a quelques années.) J'avais une petite faim et j'avais plus de provisions, alors je suis descendu aux cuisines et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Dobby. Il m'a proposé pleins de choses et finalement, on s'est retrouvé à boire des bières au beurre et il n'a pas supporté. C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a raconté cette histoire. Voilà, c'est tout.

D : Vous voyez ! C'est moi qui avais raison depuis le début ! Je suis le plus fort !

**C : Ouais ouais, on est super content pour toi. Bon, on va enfin pouvoir continuer.**

H : Une seconde. Comment tu pouvais savoir que ça s'était passé à CETTE date et à CETTE heure Malfoy ?

D : Heu… C'est juste que je suis…heu…un devin ?

S : Interrogeons-le !!

C : Bouhouhou ! J'en ai marre ! Je me casse d'ici !

BANDEROLE : CA N'EN FINIRA JAMAIS !

4 HEURES PLUS TARD …

V : Et c'est comme ça que j'ai su pour Lupin qui a su pour Weasley qui a su pour la Petite Peste qui a su pour la Sang de Bourbe qui a su pour Severus qui a su pour Draco qui a su pour Neville.

H : Bon et bien, tout me parait beaucoup plus clair, enfin je crois.

R : Moi j'ai rien compris.

D : C'est normal. C'est parce que c'est toi.

S : Si on reprenait le jeu ?

V : Oui, j'aimerais bien en finir avec tout ça. Où est Chris ?

DANS LES TRIBUNES

Chris est allongé sur une chaise longue et parle avec animation à Remus qui écoute avec beaucoup d'attention et note apparemment les propos de son « client » sur un petit calepin rose à paillette.

**C : Je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû m'engager dans cette voie. Ma maman m'avait bien dit que je devrais plutôt faire des études de droits sorcier pour devenir un grand avocat. « Tu vas te retrouver dans une sordide émission dont la morale et la décence n'existeront pas, avec des candidats débiles qui vont te faire perdre la tête ! » qu'elle me disait. Sachant que c'était une grande prophétesse, j'aurais dû lui faire plus confiance. Mais non, il a fallu que je joue les rebelles et que je suive des études de présentateur. Non mais, franchement, vous imaginez-vous être à ma place une seconde ?**

Rem : Pour être tout à fait honnête, je préfère largement être parmi les spectateurs. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'aimerais mieux être dans mon petit chez moi avec mon Siri, dans un lit douillet avec une grande tasse de café et un bon livre. Mais comme il était inscrit à ce jeu, autant dire que Sirius ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ce matin, il m'a tiré du lit, à envoyé valser mon livre qui a atterrit dans la cheminée et à bruler, paix à son âme, m'a fait boire mon café encore bouillant d'une seule gorgée et m'a jeté sous la douche tout en m'habillant de force en même temps que je me lavais. C'est vraiment pénible parfois de vivre avec un ancien détenu, on dirait qu'il a oublié ses neurones dans sa cellule.

**C : Racontez-moi tout ça. Comment c'est passé vos premières semaines de vie commune ?**

(Inversion des rôles. Chris tient maintenant le calepin et Remus se retrouve sur la chaise longue).

Rem : Et bien, au début, c'était vraiment, comment dire, un bonheur indescriptible. Se retrouver ensemble après tant d'années, c'était presqu'un rêve. On ne se quittait plus du regard, on prenait nos douches ensemble, on mangeait dans le lit, je lisais mon livre en lui grattant le dessus de la tête, je me réveillais tous les matins à ses côtés.

**C : Quand cela a-t-il commencé à changer ?**

Rem : Et bien, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry chez nous, rien n'est plus pareil.

RETOUR AUX CANDIDATS

V : J'ai comme l'horrible impression d'être ignoré. Je suis dangereux ! On devrait toujours avoir un œil sur moi !!

D : Vous avez raison, on devrait appeler l'asile le plus proche pour qu'il vous garde à l'œil 24 heures sur 24.

V : Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de surveillance ! JE SUIS PAS FOU JE VOUS DIS !!

D : Et si on reparlait de Dadou votre canard en plastique ?

V : Grrr ! Sale môme ! Pfff, m'en fous d'abord, je vous exterminerais tous !

R : Bon y font quoi là ; on s'ennui nous !

H : C'est vraiment incroyable, quel manque de respect envers les candidats !

G : C'est vrai ça, toute l'attention devrait être portée sur nous.

Sev : Je vais prendre un café. Rester avec vous risque de me faire régresser à votre niveau d'intelligence, et Merlin, il est bien bas ! A mon avis, vous avez dû atteindre un niveau encore plus bas que celui au ras des pâquerettes. Sur ce, je m'en vais.

V : Attends moi, je viens aussi !

R : Bon débarras !

Sev : Finalement, je reste.

V : Moi aussi.

R : On vous retient pas.

Sev : Je reste simplement pour le plaisir de vous emmerdez. Le fait que je parte vous rendrais trop heureux et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux, votre bonheur.

R : J'en demandais pas tant.

H : Il faudrait peut-être leur faire remarquer notre présence.

D : Laissez-moi faire, me faire remarquer, c'est une de mes spécialités.

R : On avait remarqué justement.

D : Admire l'artiste au lieu de dire des conneries. (Brandi sa baguette et fait apparaître un orchestre composé de plus de 150 musiciens et revêt l'habit de chef d'orchestre baguette à la main).

Et un et deux et trois !

(Un bruit assourdissant retentit alors. Les nains et les perruques s'envolent, les hommes regardent sous les jupes des filles qui se soulèvent sous la rafale de vent, les vieux tombent les uns après les autres terrassés par une violente crise cardiaque. Chris et Remus semblent sortir de leur bulle et se rendent compte que le plateau vient d'être dévasté par un ouragan sonore.)

**C : Heu…qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?**

(Tous les doigts pointent alors dans la direction du fauteur de troubles)

**C : Malfoy ? L'interrogatoire est fini alors ?**

D : Depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà !

H : On aimerait bien continuer si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

R : Ouais. Je vous rappelle que j'ai la dalle !

D : Je suis en manque grave là ! Vous voyez ! Je commence à parler comme Weasley là !

V : J'ai des envies de meurtres !

**C : C'est pas nouveau ça.**

Sev : Mon âme pour un café et pour sortir d'ici.

R : On ne vous oblige pas à rester !

**C : D'accord, d'accord, je crois que j'ai compris. On va commencer par nettoyer un peu le plateau. Y en a partout ! A qui appartient ce bras ?**

COUPURE MOMENTANEE AFIN DE TOUT REMETTRE EN ORDRE

**C : Bien maintenant que tout est rentré dans l' ordre, on va réveiller le premier prix, il a de la bave au coin des lèvres, ça ne fait pas très sexy.**

D : Je peux m'en occupé si vous voulez.

**C : Ca ira, retournez à votre buzzer. TOUS !**

H : C'est quand même incroyable qu'après tout ce boucan, Harry dorme toujours.

R : Même si une bombe explosait au dessus de sa tête il s'en rendrait pas compte.

D : Désespérant, et c'est CA qui doit nous sauver du Cadavre Ambulant ?

V : Hé, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Cadavre Ambulant ?

D : Non, je m'en fous.

V : Espèce de… (Regard noir de Chris) gentil garçon.

**C : J'ai dit : A VOS BUZZER !**

V : Ca va, on n'est pas sourd.

**C : J'en suis pas si sur moi.**

V : Hein ?

**C : Rien, laissez tomber. Bien, hum, Harry si tu veux bien te réveiller s'il te plaît. On est toujours à l'antenne.**

Harry : Hein que quoi ? Non Sirius, pas la mousse à raser. Heu…pardon quoi ?

**C : Bien, une bonne chose de faite. Si vous le voulez bien, on va continuez.**

H : Allons-y, je suis paré à toutes questions !

S : Près pour l'interrogatoire M'sieur.

V : Je vais tous vous massacrer !

Sev : Dépêchez-vous, mon café et un bon lit m'attendent.

R : Je vais mourir de faim. Il est où le buffet ?

N : …

D : Allez, grouillez-vous de me poser vos questions à la con ! Je veux baiser moi !

**C : Bien sûr, c'est parti ! Heu… c'était à qui le tour au fait ?**

(1) Pour ceux qui connaisse le jeu Phoenix Wright, Sirius prend exactement la même pose que lui lorsqu'il crie "Objection".

_Voilà !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Je suis impardonnable pour la longue attente ! J'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration pendant un moment, mais ça reprend petit à petit, j'ai surtout un manque de temps en fait ' C'est dur les études :p Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement que celui là, je vous le promets !_

_Si vous avez des questions pour les participants, sachez que j'en aurais vraiment besoin pour le prochain chapitre, ça m'aide à avancer plus vite. Ca vous permet de construire l'histoire avec moi Je vais faire de gros efforts pour trouver des questions et des réponses marrantes et « intéressantes »._

_Je suis désolé de pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais promis, la prochaine fois se sera fait. La 100__ème__ reviews aura droit à un baiser du candidat de son choix C'est y pas gentil ça ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, des candidats se feront éliminer, Fred et George mettront le grappin sur Lucius, Remus en voudra à Harry pour lui avoir brisé son rêve de passé une vie tranquille aves son cabot. Il y aura aussi le retour du canard en plastique, de la mayonnaise et du papier toilette ! Eh oui ! Tout ça dans un même chapitre ! C'est fou ce que vous en avez de la chance, vous trouvez pas ?_

_J'espère vous voir pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Cam_


End file.
